Reliving the Past
by CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama
Summary: The curse came back with their children. Now that their past is haunting the Jyuunishi, how will they confront themselves? And will they step forward to prevent from having such things happen to their own children?
1. Chapter 1

**Reliving the Past  
By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**Another story of Fruits Basket. I just love Fruits Basket. It's my rolemodel in life.**

**And I don't own it.**

**The plot is secret so I'll be shushy about it! It's not that hard to figure it out though. :)**

**Sorry this chapter is so short.**

* * *

_When the curse left, I felt free. Freed from my cage. Freed of my burden. As if the light found me when I was lost in darkness. I never expected for the darkness to consume me once again...

* * *

_

"She's coming! The baby's coming!" said the nurse.

"Quick, give me the towels." ordered the doctor.

Tohru gripped Kyo's hand even tighter. This pain... This pain beat out all the other emotional pains from before. Kyo winced and cringed the whole time. Since when did she get so bodybuilt? And this sight of blood was more gruesome then anything he had ever seen in his days at the dojo. Partly covering his eyes, he almost threw up. Feeling nauseated, he suddenly found himself being handed scissors.

"You're going to have to cut the cord soon." grinned the doctor.

Faint and get out of it! Faint and get out of it! Why was this horrible task laid on him? He looked at Tohru. Her hair was damp from sweat and her eyebrows were furrowed. How much trouble she must've gone through for the 9 past months. Morning sickness, the stretched out stomach... It's just a simple job, really, to cut the cord. Stiffening, to keep from running away, he stepped forward. The next 5 minutes seemed to be a lifetime with howling cries. Having no remembrance of what happened in that lifetime, he found a little baby girl, wrapped in a towel, in his arms.

"We'll leave you two with your new family member." the doctor smiled and pulled along the nurse with him.

The door shut on them. Silence. The baby was cooing now. Tohru weakly looked up. Her baby was finally breathing in the air. Kyo's handsome face was looking at her with such softness. This moment was something that they'll remember forever. She held out her arms, beckoning for him to give her the baby. Her strength was gone, but to hold her first child... She can gather up enough strength for that. Kyo, who was still not used to the tactful ways of holding a baby, fumbled with the towel. It exposed some of the baby's body. Unaware of this, Kyo managed to hold her right.

"Kyo, isn't she so c--!" Tohru started to say.

_Poof._


	2. Chapter 2

**Reliving the Past  
By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**Let's give credit to the actual author of Fruits Basket. ... Whatever her name is...**

**Oh. I need to know if the readers would rather this story short and simple or long and the characters develop.**

**I will not continue this story until someone decides.**

**Yeah... this chapter is pretty short too. I'll work on making them longer :)**

* * *

Tohru's eyes widened. Averting her look towards Kyo, she saw that his look of caring and gentleness was replaced by a look of horror. It was as if he was slapped hard. They both thought that the curse was over. Yuki, himself, even said the departing words of the god. So why? Why?! Not knowing what to do, Tohru almost let out a whimper. But she held it in. She was going to have to show that this will not stand as a problem. 

"So cute!!" she exclaimed, hugging the baby tiger. "Reminds me of Kisa. Remember?" She was trying so hard to keep Kyo happy.

He was at a loss for words. For his dreaded curse to return... To not be able to hug his own daughter... Those blessed years with Tohru after he was freed seemed too good to be true. Why is it that life was mocking him? Giving him hope, but then taking it away in an instant. His hand was shaking uncontrollably. This precious child of his was bringing him horrible memories. Memories that he couldn't help but run away from.

"Kyo?" She was worried over this trembling state that he was in. "Kyo, it's ok. I'll be here with you." But somehow she knew that this was something he had to take care of alone. Those eyes showed his disastrous churning mind. The expression of 5 years ago.

_How disgusting..._

_Stay away from me, you monster!!_

_You are not my son!_

_He killed his own mother..._

_That putrid smell.. Ugh... How scary._

_He's not in the Zodiac... _

_**I will never forgive you.**_

Kyo ran out of the room. That atmosphere... It was suffocating him. Breathing in deeply, he supported himself with the wall. He slammed the wall with one fist. "Why?" He asked himself.

* * *

Haru sat in his room. Clothes were a mess, and his hair was disheveled... Not that it's surprising. They were the first to have a child... And for one year they've been trying to keep it a secret. They loved their son, but why is it that their son was their happiness... yet their true nightmare? Everything was over. No one to tell them that they'll be hated if their secret was let loose... Akito had changed... so no more of Rin's suffering. Today was the day that Kyo and Tohru would be having their first daughter. How are they going to react? How are the rest of the Sohma family to react? He and Rin have been hiding the fact that the curse returned. Has anyone noticed how Rin never hugged her child? After only one year of keeping inside a terrible secret, he already felt so tired. Something was dragging him down. He and Rin were getting farther and farther apart. In fact, they haven't talked privately in a while. Aahh. He can't let her go. Clenching his fists together, he repeated the words he said a long time ago. "I can't let her go again!" This time, he will work to have her happy.. even if it takes weeks of enduring agonizing pain. He snatched his leather jacket and walked out the door.

* * *

Kureno stopped in his tracks. 

"Kureno-san, is something wrong?" asked Momiji.

He was clutching his shirt in the region where his heart was. Another one... Another one... He was the first to leave the curse, yet he was the first to feel the pulse of a breathing new.

Momiji stared at him, clueless of what he was feeling. When he was broken free from the secret of the Sohma family, he had taken up world travelling. He met Kureno-san along the way. After he received a call from Haru that Tohru was having her child today, he immediately boarded a non-stop plane to Japan. His first love was having her child today. How does he feel? How should he feel? A pang of jealousy ran through his heart, but it was only a slight one. Like a wound that leaves a mild bruise. In his travels, he met another girl. Someone that he felt was the girl for him. A German beauty. But anyways, he looked upon Kureno-san. He appeared as tired and anxious. Maybe it was old age hitting him... or mid-life crisis? But he's too young for that.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Kureno replied. _A lie... But I'm not sure of it yet!_ he thought. Straightening out his shirt, he joined Momiji again and walked on, taking long strides. Women around them stared at them in admiration. Two handsome men, one who was mature and experienced in life with a soothing nature about him. And the blonde one, with the joys of youth and bounce to his step. The older was unsure of what the future held for him, and the youth was looking forward to it.

Both were unaware that this 'future' would hit them hard and if they couldn't handle it right, it would cause them emotional pain...


	3. Chapter 3

**Reliving the Past  
By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**Maybe if I build a snowman and sing the Frosty the snowman song, Fruits Basket will be mine!**

**If you haven't figured it out by now, the curse came back. Yes. Oh the horror.**

**I was starting to think that no one wants this to continue! But I was going to continue it anyways. Yeah... Empty threats, eh? Hehehe. Well! Long and developing it is then! Hurrah!**

**I'm a very impatient writer. So many stories I have that I want to be like epic stuff but then I'm just like Urg! I want this to be over!! Pity... Ahahaha. Right. I'm probably talking to myself now. I hear that people that talk to themselves are actually geniuses... As long as they don't answer themselves.**

**I'll have to remember to not answer myself ever again.**

**More about this story: I know this is something that the readers themselves should find out, but I just want to say it. I can not shut myself up! Anyways. This story isn't about the curse coming back. That's just a minor thing. It's more about the struggle that the Sohmas go through in accepting their past.**

**Sorry for the long long wait for this chapter.**

* * *

Akito sat on the bench on the hospital outdoor grounds. She didn't know how to confront Tohru about this. After all that she's done, how will she be able to come upon their personal life like this? She didn't appear last year at Ichigo's birth. From fear on ruining it for them. Curse this self-consciousness of hers! A shadow approached her. Looking up, there was Haru.. blocking the sunlight. Simply by staring at her, he acknowledged her presence and walked on. As he left, she covered her face in shame. Her family still hadn't forgiven her fully... How many nights she spent, crying and regretting over the things she's done. The more she thought about her mistakes, she wondered why she had done them. What had caused her to be so cruel? Why did she seem to enjoy it?

* * *

Unconsciously, Haru turned black. Sighting Kyou at the end of the hallway, he started dashing off to him. 

"Oy! Stupid cat!" he called before pinning him against the wall.

"What the hell?!" Kyou scowled.

"Feh, you know why I came!"

Kyou stared at him with lifeless eyes. "Will you ever grow up?" he muttered.

This enraged the black Haru. He punched him, the first time in several years. Kyou winced. His cheek was throbbing like hell. _Since when did they stop these reckless fights?_ he thought. But the more his cheek throbbed and sent painful messages to his brain, the more he wanted to let out his anger, full throttle. Like old times. Grinning insidiously, he stood up and pulled back his fist.

"You want to fight? I guess I'll satisfy you then."

"Ha! I bet you still can't beat Yuki! So why should you beat me?" Haru roared.

"OH? Since when have you beaten me?" Kyou insulted.

The bell rang for their fight to start. With every punch thrown, the both of them thought, _this is just like old times_...

Tohru stumbled out of her room, right when they both were panting on the ground. Her reaction to their bruises and bloody noses was humorous to them. Haru changed back to his more quiet/calm white self. Kyou pulled her down and laughed. The small moments of joy in his life.

When she pulled herself together, she asked, "Haru-kun, how's your son, Ichigo?"

"Who's Ichigo?"

Kyou snorted then grabbed hold of his nose. The bloodflow started again. Tohru freaked and clammored over him.

"Ohh. I remember now. Ichigo.. my son.. I think I meant to name him Ichiro..."

_What ... kind ... of father is he?!!! _Kyou thought as he snortled, ending up with an unstoppable bloody nose. Haru was covering his nose too.

"Aah!! Are you two okay? The blood's not stopping!" exclaimed Tohru. She tried desperately to rip her hospital gown. Someone gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"You know, it's really ironic that this is happening in a hospital..." Yuki remarked, coldly to them, excluding Tohru.

"You're the girly man who passes out over every little thing."

"Don't talk slander to a superior, stupid cat." Turning, Yuki opened the door and led Tohru in. "Ah, I came to see your daughter, Tohru-chan."

"Hey! She's my daughter too, you know!" He shuddered immediately after saying that. Where was the pride in his voice? Why wasn't he feeling overjoyed? He found himself walking down the hallway, back slumped, with Haru.

Massaging his neck, Haru looked out the window. The sun's warmth fell onto him. Closing his eyes, he finally said what he came here in the first place to say. "The curse came back, didn't it.."

Kyou froze. Hands trembling, he stared at the ground. "You knew...?" Something sparked in his mind. "Is it the same with Ichigo?"

"..."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"..."

"ANSWER ME!" He slammed his fist into the wall.

"You were going to know about it.. eventually... It was what we, Rin and I, thought was best for everyone else... Live what happiness they could before they're torn away again."

Kyou crumbled. "Why? Why? Why?" Covering his face, he sat against the wall.

Haru squatted down, to be at eye level with him. "Don't let this corrupt you. Don't be like your parents." With that said, he left him alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reliving the Past  
By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**Yes, another long wait for the fourth chapter. Be sad. Ahaha. **

**I don't own Fruits Basket. But I might buy Kyon-kichi... :)**

**Oh my God. I was rereading Fruits Basket and I got to the part where Yuki first meets Kyou. They were so cute. Yuki was cuter though. Aaah. Too cute.**

**Just thought you should know, Tohru and Kyou live far away from the rest of them, so Yuki, Haru and Akito literally drove all the way to visit. And coincidentally at the same time :)**

* * *

Tohru sighed in exhaustion after waving Yuki off. The trouble that she had to go through to prevent Yuki from knowing the truth... For she, like Haru, wanted to keep it a secret... the return of the curse... 

Tears slid off her cheek. _Ah, why am I crying?_ She wiped them off with her hands, but it didn't stop. She had worked so hard to free them from the curse and so did Rin... Why did it have to come back? Going back inside, she headed over to her baby. She was cooing. Tohru immediately reached out and cuddled her. _Thank you that its a girl!_ she found herself thinking. What she took as selfishness from the thought hit her. So selfish. Truthfully, she wanted the curse to be released so that Kyou wouldn't have to be taken away from her. Now that it's come back, will it take him away? Like her father did with her mother? She kept telling herself, please. No.

* * *

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't protect you... It's all my fault!_

"Hattori-kun, wake up." His eyes opened. A mug of coffee was laid before him. "You said you would help me at the bookstore today but you're sleeping on the job?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Mayu-chan." He didn't dream that dream ever since that day with Tohru... Shigure and Ayame often told him that he has to move on. But they're idiots, so they shouldn't be trusted with. So what made him dream of Kana again? Mayu-chan stood next to him while sipping from her cup of coffee. She had her suspicions that this was another attempt in putting her and Hattori-kun together. Should she hate Shigure more or thank him... Staring out the store window, she recognized Uotani Arisa, her former student. She read in magazines about her and her modeling career. Becoming quite popular. However, there was this one distinct feature. Her eyes. Mayu glanced at Hattori. Their eyes were alike... appearing so lonely...

But... she smiled softly... the snow was melting away slowly in Hattori. That alone is enough for her.

* * *

Yuki rested on the armchair, next to the window. He watched the rain splash onto the ground. A hand touched him on the shoulder. Turning around, he smiled. Bringing Machi's head to him, he kissed her. 

"Good morning." He softly murmured.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked, sitting on his lap.

He didn't want to tell her about the thoughts troubling his mind. About the isolation that Kyou's family seems to have taken. And the same as Haru and Rin...

"Nothing. Just watching the rain."

It wasn't like they were secluding themselves from the world. But they were as if hiding something from everyone else.

_Sorry._

This word suddenly vibrated through his mind.

_I thought I could understand the cat's words. But to be alone for so long..._

Yuki sat up straight.

_I apologize again..._

Tears brimming, Yuki turned his face away. Why God?


	5. Chapter 5

**Reliving the Past  
By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**Taking a break from Kaneshi to try and finish this.**

**I'll add YunYun to my shopping list with Kyonkichi :)**

**A story of Momiji.**

* * *

Momiji strolled down this well-known route. The only difference was that he wasn't in school uniform and no bunny backpack this time. He smiled at the thought. But the feeling of sadness began flooding him. He looked up, at the balcony. 

Was his relationship with the family over? His own mother was determined to forget about him. And never did regret it. The sadness brought upon him when his father asked him if he loved his mother. If he'll understand that to make her happy was to be erased. A tear rolled down his cheek. He caught it with his hand. How sad did he feel when the curse was released. How he wanted it to be so much, yet when done, felt so alone. When his family was taken away, his undeniable bond with the other Jyuunishi was so important. He closed his eyes in this old pain.

"Is someone there?"

Opening his eyes, he rubbed his sleeve against them.

"Who's there?" He watched as his mom walked out onto the balcony.

Raising a hand, he called, "Good afternoon."

"Is that you, Momiji? It's been so long! 3 years has it been? How are you?"

"I'm doing good."

"Did you just come back?"

"Just yesterday."

"Did you visit your family yet?"

"No, not yet."

"You should or they'll feel forgotten, you know."

"I will."

Someone said in the background, "I'm home."

His mom turned around. "Looks like Momo came back." She smiled. "It was nice seeing you again." She went inside and closed the doors.

Momiji could hear what was being said inside, although muffled.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Momiji. He just came back from world travelling."

Momo dashed out. However, he was already gone.

They're happy, Momiji told himself. They're happy. That's good. Suddenly feeling exhausted, he headed back to the main house, where he was staying.

* * *

The phone rang on the other line. He tapped the desk as he waited, but Tohru and/or Kyou weren't picking up the phone. Were they on a family outing? Sighing, he threw on a t-shirt, shorts and a nice hat. Holing himself up in depression after coming back for five days wasn't doing him any good. Also, his skin was becoming sickly. It would be nice to see his highschool again. Maybe a visit to the icecream store afterwards. Have an ice cream party with the former Jyuunishi? Sounds good. 

Stepping out the main gates, he breathed out deeply. Walking further, he turned the corner where he spotted someone who's name might be Momo with friends. Before he could turn away, she noticed him too. Immediately, she started running to him. His feet froze onto the ground. They broke free when she grabbed his hand and dragged him along. Wordlessly, 2 pairs of legs pounded furiously onto the street. Momiji didn't know what to say, anyhow. Feelings of joy were rising internally. Momo was growing nicely. Although a bit on the short side as well. And looking just like her mother. She abruptly stopped at a certain hole in the wall. She began pulling Momiji in.

"Ah, Ah. Hey. I'm a little too big for this." Momiji cried softly as a twig scratched his cheek.

"Oh, sorry." She crouched forward, slower, until they came to an opening. Then she sat down. Only then did Momiji notice that she carried a bunny backpack. He gulped, holding back the tears. He sat down as well. He shook his head to clear his hair of dirt and leaves. "Momiji-san, do you remember me?"

He gulped again. "You're Momo-chan aren't you?" he slowly said.

"Hehe. Yeah!" There was an awkward silence between them. "Ah, I wanted to tell you something." She crawled further down until a house could be seen. "See that place?" she pointed.

He nodded. He knew clearly where that was.

"I don't know if Honda-san ever told you this, but once I met her and lead her here. I told her that I used to sneak in to listen to your violin playing. But then you stopped, right when I decided to take violin lessons from the same teacher as you. It made me sad."

Her watch made a loud beep. "Oh. I better get going, or my mom will worry. I have lots of questions to ask you. Please stop by at my house tomorrow." She scurried out, leaving Momiji to feel bliss and sorrow at the same time.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

Momiji rapped his knuckles against the door. He felt excitement about this, but he was also worried. Would his father get mad that he's meeting Momo like this? Before he could decide on what to do, the door opened.

"Momiji-kun? What are you doing here?" His mother appeared. "Come in, come in." He entered. "My, you have grown. Sit down if you want."

He sat down at the dinner table.

"So what did you come here for?" She stood in front of the stove, stirring.

This felt like home. The home that he had always desired. Heat rising, he blurted out, "Ca- Can I have something to eat?"

"Is that why you came? That's a bit rude, you know. Tell that to your mother... I don't see why you would come here out of all places, though."

"Ah, Momo asked me to come by.. Because she wanted to hear stories about my world-travelling." he added, so as not to get her in trouble.

"Is that so. Haha, I'm sorry. I suppose you can have something to eat... Even though lunchtime wont be for a while.. And Momo's school wont be ending for another 30 minutes."

Momiji's heart rose.

"Do you want ramen? I only made enough food for the family." He nodded. "You can look around if you want. People tend to do that." He nodded again. Standing, he went to the living room. It was furnished well with extravagant art pieces on the wall. In the hallway, he opened a door. It was the bathroom. Cute fluffs decorated the toilet and such. Hands trembling, he turned on the water in the sink. After washing his hands, he dried it. He buried his face in the towel. So this was what it smells like in his family's home.

"You can eat now." she called.

Momiji sat down in front of the ramen. Picking up the chopsticks, he began eating. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Big fat tears rolled down his cheek and landed in the soup.

"Did I make it too spicy?" she asked.

He shaked his head. He wiped the tears off and continued eating. But they wouldn't stop coming. This was what it was like to have a mother cook your food.

"Mom! I'm home!" Momo called. "Mom! Is someone here? I see another pair of shoes!" She ran into the kitchen. "Oh? Momiji-san, you really came!"

"Momo, do you mind being a hostess for him? Mom has to go somewhere." She hugged Momo and left the house.

Momiji continued eating. When the noodles were gone, he picked up the bowl and drank the soup. Two small hands grabbed his wrists and pulled them down. He put the bowl down and looked at her. The tears were still pouring out. She grabbed a tissue and wiped them off for him. "Did Mom make it too spicy? She does that sometimes."

He laughed, because of the fact that her mom asked him the same question. She smiled too.

"That's right. I have some questions for you."

"Mmhmm?"

"Are you related to my Mom? You look so much like her, but Dad keeps telling me no. But you have to be some kind of distant relation. Maybe a nephew or something."

Should he tell her the truth? Should he tell her that he was her brother? That for their Mom's sake, he gave up their family? The small hands were placed around his hands now.

"But, what I really want to ask you is... I already asked Honda-san to tell you, but I never received an answer. I always admired you. And I've always wanted for you to be my brother. Will you?"

More tears splashed onto the table. A smile crept up. "Yeah... Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

**Reliving the Past  
By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**Live your Life  
Enjoy it while you're here  
Let the wind carry you up  
Til the sky brushes your hair  
Reach for the stars; before it fades away  
Grab the stardust that remains  
To remind you, you were there.**

**Nope nope. Fruits Basket's not from me.**

**A story of Kureno.**

* * *

Kureno opened the window and gazed out. He was back at the Sohma main house, as was Momiji. Would Arisa forgive him? Gone for a year, without explaining himself. And forgetting her number, that he couldn't contact her. 

Taking a step, he pressed against his leg too hard. Wincing, he felt the scar that was left around 4 years ago. But he felt no resentment. No anger. No hatred. Because Akito was struggling, perhaps even more than the others. However, he did feel regret. After promising Arisa that he would take her with him wherever he went, he broke it.

And he was also worried. A month before he left, he knew... he knew that the curse had come back. Speechless, he thought about informing Akito about this. Or Tohru. But wouldn't it cause them pain? Did the others learn of it yet? Now that he was back again, what was he to do? Maybe the best thing to do would be to visit Akito. To tell her he was back. Or should he unpack now.

While making his decision, maybe it would be better to just unpack. He opened the front pocket of his suitcase. A gift bag dropped out. Before he could pick it up and look inside, the door slid open.

"So you're back."

"Shigure-san.."

"How was your trip?"

"Are.. you still.. angry at me?"

Shigure laughed softly. "Kureno-kun. There are things that are forgiveable. And there are things that are unforgettable."

"..."

"I'm just kidding! You're expression there was something like Tohru-chan would give." Kureno was confused but relieved. He put the bag down. "Shouldn't you visit Akito right now? You're still somewhat precious to her."

He looked down. He hadn't thought about that. Being so focused on what to do now that he was here and how to address Arisa, he didn't think about how Akito would be feeling. He rose up and took Shigure's hand. "Thank you."

He took long strides out the door and disappeared. Shigure bent down and picked up the bag. Seeing what was inside, he turned on the tv. He inserted the CD into the DVD player.

* * *

Akito watered the vegetables she was growing. The day she went to personally apologize to Yuki, he had shown her his 'base'. He told her that having a secret base and going there sometimes relieves him of stress. Maybe it will help her. 

"You're growing up well, aren't you?" she whispered to it. Immediately, she blushed. Tohru once told her that talking to plants will help them grow. How embarrassing. But to grow vegetables... how do you do that? How do you know when they're fully grown? Do you just pull them up? She reached out and pulled out a potato. It was so not ready. Blushing even more, she shoved it back in the ground and covered it with dirt. She patted the soil hard so that no evidence will be left of her stupidity. Another pair of hands joined hers. She knew these hands. But whose?

She raised her head.

"Kureno..." she whispered.

"Good morning." he greeted her.

He gazed at her softly. She had grown her hair, and it was loosely tied. It was nice seeing her as a girl like this. "I came here to tell you, I'm back." he said.

Unexpectedly, yet not surprising from past experiences, a hand swiftly slapped him. He winced.

"I'm sorry," she quietly said, "I'm happy that you would come here to tell me that... but do you realize how much pain you inflicted on Arisa? She arrived here before, asking me if I knew where you went. She started crying. She's been suffering. If you love her as much as I think you do, you should go to her and apologize. I know what its like when you feel betrayed."

Tears fell onto her hand. Panicking slightly, she looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay. Thank you."

* * *

Kureno entered back into his room.

"WHY WONT YOU COME SEE ME?!" He froze. The television also froze.

"Oh? You're back?" Shigure rose from the chair. "I found this CD and wanted to watch it. It's been a long time since I watched it with Tohru and Momiji. I'll take my leave then." He left the room.

Kureno stepped forward and walked to the screen. He caressed this amusing Arisa's face. Picking up the remote, he rewinded it all the way back to the beginning.

But before he can go see Arisa again, he has some business to take care of. Hopefully, everything has a new beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reliving the Past  
By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**They keep things loose, they keep things light. Everybody's dancin in the moonlight.**

**Don't you just wish that I came up with Fruits Basket?**

**Sorry for the extremely shortness of this chapter**

**A story of the flower and the shark :)**

* * *

"I believe that Kureno has returned." Hanajima calmly said. 

Arisa overreacted and dropped the cup she was holding. "You lie!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe my waves are slightly defected since I haven't used them for a long time..." she replied.

"Ugh. I believed you, you know. Don't scare me like that." She picked up her cup and wiped off the spilled water with a tissue.

Hana didn't say a word. Earlier that week, she had indeed seen Kureno walking by. Maybe it would be better off if she didn't say it. Because it would grieve Arisa even further if he came back and he never visited her. However, she was going to pay him a visit for breaking her close friend's heart.

"So. Any real news? Anything happen at the house? With Kazuma-kun? Eh?" Arisa teased.

"I... invited him to watch a movie with me one night. A sad romance, tear-filling story where the girl commits suicide after her lover dies. I used the .. how do you say.. grab onto the hottie's shirt and pretend to not be able to watch it anymore trick."

"Can't wait 'til Kyou hears about that. Ahaha." She slammed the sake down and let out a booming laugh.

"Now that I'm in high school, may I have some of that sake?" Megumi monotonously asked.

"You lecherous geezer. Ask me again when I get drunk, if I get drunk."

Red-faced, she sighed. Sometimes she felt like she couldn't put up with it anymore. Like she just wanted to tear off this mask. Stop the masquerade. How obvious could it be? Kureno has been gone without telling her. And she feels so lonely. Almost like being stranded on an island with no civilization near. Suddenly, she raised her head. Was that... Could it... ? Kureno's head that she just saw, among the crowded streets outside? She took another big gulp of sake.

"May I have some of that sake?" Megumi asked again.

"Alright alright. I see what you're getting at. God, I'm a bit tipsy. I just saw this grand mirage of Kureno walking by. My modeling agency is going to yell at me for this." With that, she bid farewell to Hana and Megumi and stumbled out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reliving the Past  
By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**A meeting of those who know about the secret. Excluding Kureno.**

**Fruits Basket just isn't mine!**

**

* * *

**

Yuki stood at the subway station. He checked his watch. Haru and Rin should be coming around this time, now. Earlier, he had tried calling Tohru and Kyou but they wouldn't pick up. So he called the only other people he knew that most definitely knew about the curse coming back. Haru and Rin. Now that he knew about the curse, it explained so well about the sudden disappearance of Rin from the public and the tired looks on Haru's face. Also, when he visited Tohru at the hospital and her strange actions of trying to hide something.

The roaring of a train screeched to a stop. The bell chimed and the doors opened. Yuki looked around until eventually, Haru and Rin stepped out, along with Ichigo, their son. He was walking on his little two feet. However, in the rush of the crowd, he could be driven over by a stampede. Yuki watched as Rin stooped down, pleading with Ichigo to be carried.

_"Mommy! Mommy! Take me with you this time!"_

_"Stop being so noisy or I swear I'll hit you!"_

He cringed at this sudden flashback. Haru was holding his son now, lovingly.

"How are you doing, lover?" Haru greeted him.

"Haru. Your wife is right there." Yuki greeted him back.

Rin stood in the background, looking down. Haru pulled her to him and held her close. "You don't have to be jealous."

"I-I'm not." She stuttered out, embarrassed.

"I was talking to Yuki."

Yuki stifled a laugh. They didn't change a bit. Honestly, ever since he graduated and went into college, their group - Tohru, Kyou, Momiji, Haru, Arisa, and Hana - never spent time all together. They had many good memories together.. He was simply glad to have them. But then there was Kakeru... who constantly and annually dropped in every now and then. He honestly never thought that he'd end up as best man for his wedding.

"We're here." Haru said. They stood before a small house. It was small, but seemed so cozy. Rin shuddered as she looked at it. Tohru was her first best friend, except for Haru. The more she thought about her suffering from the curse, the more she wanted to cry. But she had to appear strong in front of her husband, because she could tell that he was devoting his life to her happiness. She waited as Yuki hesitantly knocked on the door.

Silence. Yuki knocked again. No one was coming to the door. Maybe they were out. But that means they're out a lot. Or are they just refusing to answer all communication signals. Rin began to get worried. Where was the over enthusiastic could be slightly annoying but cheerful nonetheless Tohru?

"KYOU? TOHRU? KYONKICHI!!! ANYONE????!!!" Haru called out. His wife tried to muffle him immediately. But they all listened for approaching footsteps, or a response. The deafening silence continued. Yuki looked around and began walking to the backyard.

"Tohru? Tohru?!" Rin called, as she followed him.

Finally, they could hear a stumbling of footsteps rushing to them.

"Ah, sorry, sorry! I couldn't hear you..." Tohru franticly apologized.

Her visitors were all shocked but hid their reactions very well. They've never seen her so pale and so sickly. What is Kyou doing and exactly where is he?! Infuriated auras began to erupt all around. Just what was going on?

She laughed weakly, "I wasn't expecting you guys to come, but please make yourselves at home. It's pleasant to see all of you again. Ah, I'll get some tea cooking!" She ran into the house. On the backporch, there was her daughter, lying on a blanket in the grass. They surrounded her to see her. She looked as lively as she should be. Giggles burst out when Yuki smiled. Haru tried making her laugh as well. From the scary look, she began crying. Haru moved away and crouched by himself.

"I feel so hated..."

Rin giggled at that. Their son, Ichigo, reached out his hand to touch the baby's.

"The tea's ready!" Tohru called as she stepped out with a tray. But she began to spazz when she saw the adorable look on her daughter's and nephew's faces as they linked fingers. Yuki instinctively took the tray from and set it down. Then her reaction changed drasticly when she saw Ichigo hug her daughter. "R...Rin.. !" With terrified eyes, Tohru looked up.

Yuki sighed. "That's what we're here to talk about with you. We would prefer to have Kyou here as well, but I guess he's not here..."

"He's.. He's at the dojo.." her expression became sadder. "He spends a lot of time there... "

The other three looked at each other with solemn faces. What has she been suffering?


	9. Chapter 9

**Reliving the Past  
By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**The day the tiger was reborn and an outsider hears about the curse. **

* * *

"Kisa, what's wrong?" asked Hiro. 

Her skin was pale and her whole body was trembling. It was only a shadow, but she knew this... 'presence'.

"Kisa! Answer me! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing. I just feel a little sick today."

"Well that's not surprising, since you were stupid enough to stand outside in the rain, waiting for me." He turned his face away so she couldn't see him blush.

"Hiro... how would you react if the curse came back.. ?" she timidly asked.

He whipped his head around to face her in astonishment. "... What are you talking about?! The curse is gone! I'm happy that it's gone!" he shouted. The scared expression she gave calmed him down. "The curse can't come back... ... Don't remind me of the past..." He held her close. "I'm scared if it came back."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She apologized. She couldn't tell him now. But what if he finds out? What if he gets angry that she didn't tell him sooner? What happens now?

* * *

_Back to the current time (while the peeps are visiting Kyou and Tohru)_

Ayame sat near the window sill, with the wind caressing his hair. Mine-chan was gone for the moment and he didn't have much to do.

"Ayame, love, what are you doing?" Shigure asked as he entered the apartment freely.

"Being naturally beautiful, as always." Ayame smiled. He turned around and sighed. "Alas... we've entered the age of the 30's... but I'm still attractive. What will the other 30 year old men think?"

"Sexy galore?" laughed Shigure. Ayame joined him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"For lust's sake."

"Akito isn't good enough for you?"

"You know you're the better shaped."

They laughed again. "I wonder where Hattori is right now.." Ayame sighed.

"Dating Mayu-chan, as he's been doing for a long long long long time."

"The joys of youth..."

When their laughter died down, Ayame brought up a more serious topic. It's been about a year since he first felt that same burdening feeling. With Tohru giving birth, who knows if there's another of the ex-Jyuunishi that feels the same.. pain is it?

"Shigure... remember what I told you that day... ? When I dropped in on you and Akito suddenly threw a pillow at me."

"Good times..."

"More importantly, remember how I said that the snake's back to visit?"

The door opened once again.

"I'm home, Ayame, darling. Oh? Shigure-san is here too?" Mine walked in. "Should I make some tea?" Without waiting for a response, she went back into the kitchen to make it.

The two of them got more closer and started speaking lower.

"You mean that garden snake?" Shigure replied, using code so the secret wouldn't be let out.

"Yes. I haven't checked yet, but what if it's true? What if they're all coming back?"

"... I don't know. It's kind of unexpected, though... Is that why you called me here?" Deep in thought, he didn't know how it was possible.

"The Curse of the Jyuunishi... It made us suffer a lot... What hell can it wreak upon us now?"

Suddenly they heard glass shatter into pieces. Mine who couldn't help but overhear what they were saying, had dropped the dish she was holding.

What? Curse of the Jyuunishi? The snake?


	10. Chapter 10

**Reliving the Past  
By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**Kyah! I have like the perfect ending for this story and I don't have the patience to be writing in between chapters!!  
But on goes the story : )**

* * *

Mine stared at the ground; the shattered pieces glistened with the water that was on it. She couldn't believe what she just heard. A curse? of the Jyuunishi? Is this a joke? A prank? 

"MINE? ARE YOU OKAY?" Ayame came rushing to her. She seemed to be in a blanked out state.

"The plate... it... just slipped..." Bending down, she began picking up the pieces with a dustpan. Ayame bent down to help her. When their hands touched, Mine freaked.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked. How could she answer? She was at a loss for words. The shock... she didn't understand exactly what was being discussed, but it seemed like a secret. A dark secret. And the pain she felt for having not been confided in about this. What was he hiding?

"It's.. nothing. I'm just a little tired." She smiled to rid any suspicions. Shigure watched from the doorway. He knew.

* * *

Kyou watched his students do their routine. Washing the floors, wiping the windows, fixing the broken doors, do their exercise and then go home. But he was a little out of focus that day. Something bothering his mind. Earlier, he was told by his assistant that he was overworking and he should go home to rest or his family will get depressed. What is Tohru doing right now? What is she thinking? When his class congratulated him for the baby, there was a slight disturbance about the fact that the baby was born 2 months earlier than most babies. They kept asking him if the baby was okay. If she was sick or have any ailments. Why couldn't he realize before the birth? Why didn't he think that something was strange? But what would he have done... ?

"Ne, Kyou-kun! Old age must be getting to you!" Momiji slapped him hard on the back.

"Do you have to be so loud, Momiji?" Yuki sighed from behind.

"Ah. Kyou-sama. You have visitors." his assistant announced from way back.

"Why are you here?"

"Mean as always..." Momiji remarked.

Kyou wasn't up for this. He didn't want to be there listening to Momiji's every little whim with the strange presence of Yuki. So in the end, he ignored him and continued with his thinking process. How did the curse come back in the first place? Is his child going to suffer the same thing as he did? Those memories.. the ones that he continuously tried to block out kept knocking its way back in. To be looked upon with scorn and disgust... left outside with hate from his father... the guilt put onto him for the death of his mother. Then. The guilt of having let Tohru's mother die to save his own skin.

Yuki was also lost in his thoughts. With the same burden of pain from the past. The reopening of the emotional scar left in his heart. What it would be like to still be cursed. What it would be like if the black room still existed. No... it still exists.. he had just been denying it, but forever, the room, the words said in that room, and the pain inflicted in that room would remain there.

"This is just like reliving the past, huh?" Momiji said. The other two looked up. Was it obvious? Did the others feel the same way? "To see new ones born to possibly go through the same experience we went through... it's painful, huh? Especially to possibly hate your child because they bring back those discarded memories... To find means of avoiding them to not be reminded everyday. It hurts, doesn't it... Maybe sometimes even on the brink of asking God to never have had that child. Or to have those memories wiped away. But... all memories are precious, aren't they? To gain strength from overcoming the pain of those memories. Maybe... right now... someone out there... is repenting. Learning. Living. And moving on..." He paused. "This is an old story now... but my own mother got rid of me. She wanted to completely forget me. And she had no regrets. Told to leave my family and to not make her remember... to live in pain so they wouldn't... How I wanted to erase everything as well. But they're not meant for that. I wish that my mom thought that. But. In the ends of things, there's a new beginning.. isn't there.. ?" He replayed the time when Momo asked him to be her brother.

Yuki and Kyou thought deeply on what he said. They began regretting for living off their past. Now that they recall, was there not a light that led them out of their darkness? Was there not someone who gave hope when they were without? Then, something suddenly clicked. The only reason they grew up that way was because they were raised without a lot of love from their parents. Who are the parents now? Will they be the exact same?


	11. Chapter 11

**Reliving the Past  
By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**I. Love. The Rising Gods of the East. They're unbelievably handsome. : )**

**And the most exciting news of all! The daughter has a name!!! I know certain people wanted it. Ahaha. And it's supposed to be Tohru and her mom's, Kyoko, name combination. But it turned out to sound like the pairing of Kyou and Tohru. Ahahaha. How amusing... ? And apparently, I don't believe that Kyoru has a meaning like all names do. Eh. Oh well. Prove me wrong anytime Ahaha.**

**Oh and the different stories being told from the different views, they're taking place at different times. So please don't think that it's all happening in chronic order. But I don't mean that all of it is all mixed up and such. Just some. Yeah, I don't know how to explain. Thank you.**

* * *

Wait a tic, Kyou thought. He looked up towards them. "You know?!" 

"Yeah. I visited Tohru earlier with the others that know as well. Then Momiji here popped out of nowhere at the doorstep." Yuki answered.

"I was looking for Yuki but his wife, Machi-san, told me that he went visiting Tohru with Haru and Rin. I wanted to have a little ice cream party." Momiji explained.

"Pff. Ice cream party?" laughed Yuki. Suddenly, his cellphone rang. He looked around his jacket for it until he found it. "Is something wrong, Machi?"

_"Yuki... Yuki...! I'm pregnant! It's been 2 months now. I wasn't sure at first, and I didn't want to scare you. But I'm pregnant!"_

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He felt joy, yet felt an even stronger oppressing emotion; fear. What if... What if their child... ?

* * *

"Shigure... Where have you been?" 

"Akito, love. I was visiting my other sweetheart, Ayame." Shigure looked at her. She was turned around, cooking something. Did she know yet, per chance?

"Shigure. I felt something weird today. It was strange. Making me feel weak... But it's familiar. It's been a long time since I last felt it." She turned around. Tears were streaming down her face. "Shigure. Tell me it's just a dream. Tell me it's not real."

He stepped forward and hugged her. So it was true. But he didn't want her to know about it. He didn't want her, who could've possibly suffered the most, to learn about it. He didn't say anything. Letting Akito cry on him while hugging her tightly, he looked up. What can he do? What can he say? Everything's more difficult now.

* * *

Tohru sat there, folding the laundry. Haru, Rin, Ichigo and Yuki came to visit her the other day. And then Momiji came along. It was refreshing. She smiled at the thought. Folding Kyou's white shirt, she wondered, what brought the curse back? And how could she get rid of it? Last time... it wasn't her that got rid of it. It was just by luck that it disappeared. Just luck. What could she do now? Sometimes, she felt so useless... 

She heard Kyoru wake up with a gurgle. When she neared the crib, she screamed in shock. Kyoru was drowning in her drool! Grabbing the nearest cloth, she wiped it frantically. She half expected to hear a soft laugh, like always. But the room was empty. No one there to be with her. Was her greatest fear met? Was Kyou taken away by the curse? Did she do something wrong? Tears splashed onto her baby.

"I'm sorry, Kyoru-chan. I'm so stupid, aren't I? Mommy's sorry for everything. Because of her... because of her.."

* * *

Kyou slipped off his shoes. It was late at night and the house was all dark except for one room. Was Tohru sleeping and unconsciously left a light on? Or was she waiting.. ? Hesitantly, he approached the room with the lights on. There was Tohru... she was sleeping on the ground. How careless of her... she'll catch a cold like that. Kyoru was sleeping peacefully. As he neared Tohru, he realized that there was tear streaks down her face. Eyes widening, he stopped for a second. But he continued and took out a blanket from their linen closet. Putting it over her, the breeze it created made her hair flutter. Her face was so pale. And lifeless. Anyone could believe that she was dead. Thank goodness that she was still breathing, though. Sitting down next to her, he touched her face, gently. He knew... He knew that it was because of him that she's like this. Covering his head with his arms, he closed his eyes. What's wrong with him? He's not worth being with her. She'd be better off without him! 

It's been said before... To thank her for what she's done for him. To thank her for loving him no matter what. But why couldn't he say it when it matters the most?

He picked her up in a way so she wouldn't wake up and set her on the bed. Tucking her in, which was extremely difficult in the position she was in, he walked out to the back porch. He gazed at the stars in the sky. He thought of all the times when Tohru joined him on the roof, to talk with him, to comfort him, to keep him company. Why didn't he have the courage to say the things he wanted to say? Why didn't he have the strength to overcome his fears?

* * *

Fear. Anticipation. Anxiety. That's what he felt as he was on the way home. The train slowed to a stop and the automated voice came on. He stepped out and looked around. Machi had said she'd be here waiting. When the crowd cleared for a second, he saw her, standing there. She looked scared with a touch of hope. And happiness?

"Yuki-kun. How was your visit?" she asked.

"It was nice."

There was a silence. How much longer until the subject will be brought up?

"Yuki... Are you happy?"

"Why?"

"You look worried."

He didn't know how to answer this. Was he happy? Honestly, he wasn't. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her head.

"I'm just tired. Hours on a crowded train. You know how it is." He smiled.

"Ne. It wasn't that long. I knew it. You're too perfect for a ride like that." They both laughed. "So... what are your thoughts on your future child?"

Again. Again, he would have to lie in some way. "I hope it'll grow up with a future that has much freedom." _I hope_. Hope. But it's diminishing...

".. It?"

"Hey now. We don't know if it's a girl or boy."

"Should we go see?"

He thought for a moment. "Let's put it off." Was he being cowardly? To not want to know much more about his child to be... ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Reliving the Past  
By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**Alas alas. This story is taking too long. Waah. I just want it to end!! **

**The impatience of a writer and the painstakingly longness of her treasured story. Sigh. (I know. Really, it's not that long, but oh well)**

**But I hope you readers enjoy it : )**

* * *

_3 months have gone past and summer now begins. What will it bring?_

School was finally over! Thank God! Now he could spend alone time with her! Thank you for summer break!! Yes! He raised his arm and pointed to the sky and gave a Whoo! No. No. He's got to keep his calm.

"Aren't you glad it's summer break? No more school to worry about. Well, there's homework and things but there's so much free time now. Let's do things together. Alo--"

"Hiro-kun... Umm... I want to visit Tohru-san." she timidly stated. Such a statement that he felt his happiness drain. Damn.

"Let's go." he answered in a torturous state of mind.

He didn't know how he ended up on the train. He didn't know how he ended up at the door. He didn't know how he ended up watching Kisa and Tohru hug. Hearts were flying everywhere. He slapped them away.

"Kisa-chan!"

"Tohru-san!"

They snuggled for just a bit longer. Hiro grabbed his hair in annoyance and frustration. That should be him!

Kisa felt so warm in her hug. Nothing changed... But somewhere deep inside her, she was still scared. If it's true, what can she do. It broke her heart to do this, but..

"Hiro-kun. I want to spend some time alone with Tohru-san and Kyoru-chan. Could you please wait outside? Or you can visit Kyou-san."

The oceans enveloped around him and he was drowning in the dark waters.

"..." he gave an abnormal sound. "Okay."

Sullenly, he walked out and found himself walking to the dojo. There was nowhere else to go and his plans were already ruined. On the other hand, Kisa began to make her move.

"Tohru-san... I came here to see you but there's also another reason... The day when your baby was due... I had this strange feeling. A familiarly strange feeling. And I... I..."

Tohru knew what she was talking about. She took Kyoru out of her crib and cradled her.

"You want to hug her, don't you..?" She nodded. Feeling so awkward, she took the baby. She half-expected to see her to turn into a tiger or maybe a bizarre feeling come over her. But... Nothing. Nothing happened. It was as if Kisa was never the tiger. That an old pain like a bruise or a scar was activated only for the moment of rebirth.

For some reason, she was glad. She was happy. That this was the OK sign to nevermind the past. Would it be that easy?

No. Not that it wouldn't be easy. But to forgetting it. To pretend that it was no big deal. It was a VERY big deal. Because that's when she met Tohru-san. When she had no words, Tohru-san could understand it all. She could understand what she was feeling. She never once regretted or pulled away from her. In other words, Tohru-san saved her.

"Thank you, for letting me intrude." Kisa smiled. Tohru felt refreshed seeing her smile like that.

"Thank you, for intruding."

* * *

Kureno watched as it rain poured down outside. What had he been doing? He already knew that the curse was fated to end that year. That there was no specific reason as to why it ended in the first place. That it was all the supernatural. All he had to do now was go back to Arisa. But how? Will she accept him back? He could only be so sure that news that he came back around 5 months ago reached her ears. And he hadn't visited her not even once. But that's all he has to do. 

"This is my stop. Thank you." He paid his fare and stepped out of the taxi. It was just like it was before he left. Maybe a bit dingier. But all the same. Getting soaked to the bone, he started walking to the door. Surely she's not still living there, when they moved here for each other. As he stood at the doorway, he could make out a single figure at the window. Lightning flashed. Arisa... He took a step more but stopped there. He wasn't quite sure how to approach her here.

"I can see you in the reflection you dumbass." She turned around. She began sniffling and wiped away at tears that were coming up. "Do you know how lonely I was? How hurt? You left without leaving a note. You didn't even think!" She started to hit his chest with her fists. He waited until she was done. "Well? You saw me in this weak state. What are you going to do now? Explain yourself?"

He smiled softly. "I missed you. And I'm sorry."

She began to hiccup. "I _hic_ I don't kno-- _hiccup_ I don't know how _hic _how I can still _hic_ love you so much _hic._" He chuckled. She punched him in the guts. "Don't laugh at me!" He reeled back in pain.

Doubling over, he groaned. She crouched to the same level as him

"I'm _hic_ I'm sorry! Did I _hic hic_ hit you in that _hic_ sc- _hic_ scar?!" She patted him on the back in panic.

"St- stop. You're hitting me there like that, again and again!" He groaned but laughed at the same time. Arisa joined him. When their laughter of groans and hiccups ended, they kissed each other.

Arisa hiccuped again, ruining the atmosphere.

"Don't laugh at me!" she whined when he started laughing uncontrollably.

"I think... I have an idea." Kureno said out of the blue. "But... I'll wait." The way he said this.. Could it possibly... be.. proposal...? Arisa blushed furiously. He hugged her. "But. I'll apologize again. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. My explanations... I'll open up when I can get the strength to."

She cuddled him. "I can wait."


	13. Chapter 13

**Reliving the Past  
By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**I think maybe this story is really nearing the end.**

**The one who enlightens dear Kyou. I find it surprising, myself. Now how did it get to be like that?**

**I don't think this story will have Ritsu, Kagura, or the other characters that I forget and just couldn't add them in. Well maybe they'll make a brief entrance. Who knows?**

* * *

He stared at the sign. Sighing, he entered the building. A dojo, eh? Someone met him down the hallway. 

"Are you here to sign up? Or to meet with our shishou?" he said.

Shishou. Pff. What a title. "I'm here to see Kyou."

"Ah, so you're meeting with our shishou. Do you know him? Relations? Friends? School?"

So persistent... "I'm a relative."

"So another Sohma? A crowd of them came by here months ago. Every single one of them was so beautiful. Especially that one guy... Yuki was it?" (Ahaha. He says crowd but only two; Yuki and Momiji)

"Uh-huh."

"He's right here. Hold on, please." He stuck his head in the room. "Another relative!" The door slid open. Kyou found himself looking down at Hiro.

"Hiro..."

"I was sent here by Kisa because she wanted to spend alone time with Tohru. Okay? Is that a good enough explanation for you? Or must I go into further details."

"You.. haven't changed.. A single bit.."

Hiro stiffened when he heard that. Haven't changed? What? Is he implying that he's still childish as before?

"Hmph. What about you? You seem to be a lowly spouse, you know? Have you noticed the state of your wife yet? Are you caring for your daughter? Tohru looked so pale when I saw her at the time. You could almost call it child neglect, and I'm talking about Tohru, mind you." he burst out. "Haven't you thought about how they feel? What if Tohru suddenly dies? What if she gets taken away? What if she files a divorce. Or even worse. What if the entire family falls apart and you're on your own again? Don't you think you could be doing a better job?"

Kyou never thought about it like that. What if Tohru was unhappy to the point that she decides to leave him... ? What if he's left back to square one? But the worst is... what if he disgusted Tohru so much that she couldn't possibly be happy with him again.. ? What if he scarred her for life... ? Selfishly, he's only been thinking about his problems. No. He couldn't get away from his own problems to take action on the consideration of his family.

On the other hand, Hiro was dying of nervousness. He just rambled about random things that are very hurtful. Kyou's right! He hadn't changed. At all! Argh! Maybe Kyou wont take it to heart. He never was that type of person. Hopefully, he'll take it as immature talk. Not that he would accept that sort of acceptance either. But.. But..

"Thank you... I know what you're talking about. And ... you're right." It was hard to say it for him. It was hard to say Yes, I am like that. And I will fix it. Especially to a relative that you didn't know very well.

Hiro was surprised to hear this. He was agreed with.. ? Has the world gone mad? He couldn't clearly understand at all. He eventually stepped out of the dojo and wished to have somewhat never come. Kisa was waiting outside. She smiled a smile that was unlike the other smiles she put on lately.

"I... I would like to sleep over at Tohru-san's house today.. but... I don't think you'd like that... So let's do something together. Just us."

He blushed. Somehow... he had a rising feeling of happiness. No. Happiness can't describe it. Nirvana? A blessing from heaven.

* * *

Rin felt so tired. Looking after the baby... She loved him, she really did. But just touching him... it scared her so much.

Ichigo looked blankly at his mom.

She turned away with a twitch. The same eyes as his father. Lost and with no thought. But she began smiling for no reason. Flipping to a blank page, she started sketching.

"What's that? Our son?"

Covering up the sketch by reflex, Rin looked up to see Haru. "Don't scare me like that!" She scooted back.

He grinned. He was glad to see that she truly did love her son. Come on. No one sketches a random person with no feeling for free.

"Don't grin like that! It's scary!"

He clambered over to her. Leaning over, he asked slyly, "How about tonight... we make a sister for our dear son."

She freaked and covered Ichigo's ears. "Don't talk about that sort of thing in front of him! Do you have no shame?!"

Laughing, he gestured for her to come over to him. Shaking her head furiously, she covered Ichigo's ears even harder.

"Hey, hey. You're hurting him." Haru crawled to him, picked him up and pulled him to his side. Rin held on tight to his ears.

"You're a bad influence! Talking about things like that in front of a baby that's not even 2 years old." She pulled him back.

"Don't they have to learn about it sooner or later? So why not now?" he stated so calmly.

"He'll become a lecherous geezer like you!" She pulled harder.

"Le... Lech.. ous... geez.." mumbled Ichigo. Then he giggled and drooled.

Rin was knocked out. "He... he said... My... My fault..." She stared at Haru was laughing at her. "Shut up!!" Still, she couldn't help but laugh too. She hugged Haru, forgetting that Ichigo was stuck in the middle.

_Poof_

"AAAHHH!!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Reliving the Past  
By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**Kya. I love Fruits Basket. How many times can I say that?**

**A hundred billion times more.**

* * *

For days he put on a mask. For days he wore a smile that had no sincere feelings. He would laugh and talk as if nothing was bothering him. The lid was closed again. 

Machi watched him as he came home from work and his days out. He was back to that isolated Yuki. What could have happened to make him like this again? Silently, days passed. The weight and burdens of her pregnancy held her down. Her beloved would help her around but sometimes it seemed out of pure courtesy. His mind was somewhere else. Once again, she felt like back in her highschool year. Watching like a wallflower. Noticing odd bits and things about him. But she didn't want that. That was the last thing she wanted.

Yuki... Where are you... ? Where have you gone?

* * *

"Hey, Yuki. Are you okay?" 

"What the hell, Kakeru? _cough cough_ Did you chase _cough _me the whole way here?" Yuki covered his mouth while having his coughing fit.

With a smirk, Kakeru said slyly, "Wow. Someone must be talking up a storm behind your back, _princess_."

In a flash, Yuki slugged him. "Was it you?" he grinned, pretending he wasn't doing anything. Kakeru dramatically covered the spot where he was hit and backed away a few steps, moaning like a dying man. "We're 21 years old now. Don't disappoint the little kids," Yuki sighed.

He stopped his act with a laugh and playfully punched Yuki in the shoulder. "We've got 60 or so years to go. I'd like to be young while I can. Live it up." Yuki watched him laugh and felt a throb of jealousy. Taking on a more serious tone, he asked, "Is there something going on between you and Machi? She called me the other night... well, I'm sure it was Machi... well, there was no one talking on the other line... maybe I'm wrong.. Hmm. Ok. Before that, she called and told me she was pregnant. That's great isn't it? Come on! Smile more. You'll scare children away."

What to say... ? Yuki kept finding himself in situations where he couldn't think of something to answer with.

"Ok. _Princess_. Spill out all your inside problems to _Papa_ like a _good little girl_." He sat down, gesturing for him to sit on his lap.

When Yuki sat down, he was lying on the ground, bruised up everywhere. To spill out all his problems...

"What if... What if my child turns out to be a monster... ?"

Kakeru got up. "A monster? I don't know if your genetics contain monster-like traits. You **are** the lady-like man. But it's going to be alright. You're human. Machi's human. Your child will be human. Maybe my meat angel would explain this better. I guess she would say, All parents go through these fears. What if my child doesn't like me. What if I'm a bad parent. What if I raise them wrong. What if they go through this horrible traumatic childhood and get left with emotional scars that they carry for life because of me." Yuki winced. Right on the point. "But, then, why be scared? If you show them love and love them no matter what they're like, you're good to go. Be there for them at all times. Because that's what parents should be to their children. Their sense of security. And if you make a mistake, say sorry. Life is all about screwing up and then learning how to fix it. Right?"

Yuki smiled. "I guess there is an appropriate reason as to how you graduated high school."

"Wah! I just spouted logical nonsense and he insults me!"

But he's right. He could only learn from his past experiences. Not dwell on them and fear for it to be relived again. All he has to do is be there and help out when he can.

"Of course, it's only natural if your child might say at a point in his life that he hates you. Or get that feeling. But when that happens, he'll just come running to me crying."

Leaving Kakeru for dead, Yuki walked back to his house. His child wont end up as he did. There wont be a black room or loss of hope. Because him and Machi will be there to love them. No matter what.

Opening the door, he called for his wife. She appeared looking tired. Kissing her, he smiled warmly. Squatting down, he patted her stretched out stomach.

"We haven't had a proper greeting yet, have we? I'm so sorry to be rude. Hello. I'm your daddy-to-be."

Machi was surprised to see him do this, but expressed tenderness. "Yuki, you're so weird."

He chuckled. "I know you like it. Or we wouldn't be married and having kids, would we?" They kissed again and hugged. How good it felt. To be able to hug the ones he loved with no worries. As much as he wanted.

Suddenly, she gave a gasp. Two pairs of widened eyes looked down. Their baby had just made their first kick.

Laughing together, they hugged more, happier than ever. Because everything was going to be all right.


	15. Chapter 15

**Reliving the Past  
By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**I watched Shrek 3 for the first time recently. It was better than I expected but it wasn't exactly good. But I did have a fit of giggles when Arty said "Help! I've just been kidnapped by a monster who wants to relate to me!"**

* * *

There's something wrong. Does she know? Did she hear? Is there a reason to why she avoids eye contact? .. Of course she heard. When he could've told her his secret when he had the chance to... but it happened when she overheard many years later. Of course she would hate him. Not being honest to her. Not having enough faith in her to tell her.

Ayame watched Mine from the back as she did her work. How long will he stand back and let their world together crumble? He rose a little when she gasped and held onto her finger. She must've hurt herself. He instinctively reached for the tissues next to him and a band-aid. But... would this small act help heal their wound? Mine began looking around for what he had. Just as Ayame had seen in her what he was missing. He felt so empty without her. She was his other half. Rising up, he strided over. Kneeling down, he wiped off her blood with the tissues and wrapped the band-aid around her finger. Pressing her hand against his lips, he looked up to her with a question for forgiveness that wasn't spoken.

She stared down at him in bewilderment. Not expecting him to have come to her aid.

Taking a deep breath, he started off slowly with what he had to say. "Once upon a time, there was a man who had a fear of being alone. It was too late when he realized that he had lost his chance to rid his loneliness with his brother. Feeling empty, he wandered around with nothing to do. But one day, he found this young lady. He asked her to open up a shop with him, so they could be together more. For she was the answer to his heart. The one he wanted to be together with forever. However... he was also afraid for he had this dark secret. A secret that he couldn't share from fear that she would leave him. Leave him to be all alone again. He didn't want that. He couldn't have that... But he loved her with all his heart. He made attempts to telling her, but kept failing. Then, one day, his secret disappeared. The spirit of a snake that resided within him for many many years had said goodbye. It was that day that he could finally tell his one true love that he loved her. And wanted to be with her with all his heart. There was nothing to hold him back anymore." He paused there.

Mine felt tears welling up.

"But he had made a mistake. When she overheard him talking about his secret with a friend. She must've felt betrayed. He was shattered for wounding her so. He began to watch her, feeling afraid again. Afraid to lose her. Afraid to say sorry for what if she rejects him. So he stood there, in the shadows... consistently thinking about his worst mistake. But... he finally took the courage to apologize to her when he realized that she was what made him whole. ... I need you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wont tie you with me, though. If you wish to leave, please, at least forgive me."

Tears fell. She kissed his forehead and hugged him. "She was afraid too. She was afraid to talk to him again, because he wasn't coming back to her. So they lived for quite a time, misunderstanding each other. I'm also sorry." She held onto his hands and cried.

"Will you forgive me.. ?"

"How can I forgive, when there is nothing to forgive.. ?"

Together, they held each other, never wanting to let go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Reliving the Past  
By CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**Nothing to write up _here_**

* * *

Kyou woke up to find a note next to him. It said that Tohru would be out for today and how sorry she was to ruin his one holiday. It also said to watch over Kyoru. He grimaced. Looking over to the cradle, his daughter laid there, still sleeping. He didn't bother dressing and went to the refrigerator to get his daily milk. Grabbing the baby bottle, he poured the baby's milk into it. He wasn't sure how to go through with this. Stuck with nothing to do on behalf of his anxiety over his day, he went to get the mail. Most of it was taxes, bills, advertisements, and then one from the Sohma house? How rare. As soon as he came back inside, he could hear Kyoru's crying. Tossing the mail onto the counter he took the bottle and tried to be strong. But how weak he must be to use all his strength for a baby... 

His skin was tingling for each step closer. This was his first time watching over the baby. And when he thought about it, that's shameful for a father after 5 months a baby is born. Tohru deserves her break. Before entering after what seemed to be an eternity walking down the hallway, he closed his eyes. God give him strength.

Not knowing how to look, he tried putting on a smile. By that time, her crying had dwindled down. And when she saw him, it turned into gurgles of laughter.

"So my face is a joke, eh?" he grunted. He was confronted by a great deal of not-knowing-what-to-do-ness. Does he give the bottle to her or does he pick her up and give the bottle to her, but if he did that then she would change into the tiger, but is it okay if she changes into the tiger because a tiger would like milk all the same. Overthinking, he collapsed onto the bed and decided on just giving the bottle to her. His hand trembling, he handed the bottle into her hands. Who knew it was so hard to take of a daughter. He watched as she drank it. How long will it take.. a short time or a long time. Will she finish it? Should he wash her next? Should he play with her next? Would she rather playing inside or outside? Did they buy her games to play with? Does she like being read to? What the hell was he supposed to do?!

When his stressful thinking was done, she was also done. Ah. So she doesn't finish her milk. Well, he supposed that he should at least take her out of her bed. But how? This had to be the first time that Kyou wished that he was a girl.

In the end, he picked her up at an arm's length away from him so that she wouldn't change. What now? Does he put her on the bed? Stroller? Ground? Should he go outside? If he does, should he take a towel where she can lie down on?

Deciding on going outside and yes, take a towel, he laid her down on it. Stress, stress, stress! He relaxed on the grass and sighed. This had to be one of the hardest jobs around. The clouds rolled on by. He could hear Kyoru making her baby sounds and such. Turning over to his side, he stared at the grass. To be a better father. To be a better husband. He wished for that to come true. But it was difficult with his past tormenting him. Living most of his life as a monster. The outcast born only to be pitied on so the others would feel better. He felt like a monster still. Wounds turn into scars. To live with a tormenting scar... Her... representing his past... But he shouldn't think this way! He can't think this way! What was he to do?

Somewhere in the background, he heard the phone ring. Glad that he could get his mind cleared and have something to do, he rushed to the phone. But after a few minutes, he wished to have never answered the phone. It was his students from the dojo, rambling on and on about how he should spend his holiday and to spend it well. When he came back, he turned into stone.

"Oh fucking hell!!" he shouted. His daughter was dirty because somehow she rolled her way into the mud and grass while he was gone. Feeling irresponsible, he stumbled his way to her. Picking her up in a way so she wouldn't change, he rolled her up in the towel and carried her to the bathroom. When she was in the bathtub, he could finally breathe normally. But he had to keep holding onto her back so she wouldn't drown. And he didn't get any rest because he had to be scrubbing the dirt off of her, washing her hair, and then just sit there with his hand getting tired while she splashed around, enjoying the bath. He just wasn't used to this kind of thing.

After drying her, he sighed. When did baths become easy gates to hell? He looked at his daughter. She had his eyes. And her mother's mouth. Not sure who's nose. Suddenly he had the irresistible urge to hug her. Gah! Now he's becoming a pedophile!

Dressing her back into her diaper and clothes, which he felt the most awkward in, he brought her to the living room. Seeing as there were toys for her all around, he gathered them around her and left to prepare another bottle. After an hour or so, he looked for a book to read to her. And much to his surprise, her small book collection was cats, cats, cats, kitties galore. Feeling even more awkward, he picked a random book and laid down to read aloud to her. But the position he was in and the position of the baby made it impossible for her to see the pictures easily. So he sat up and set her on his lap.

Maybe... Maybe this is what it's like to be father.

When Tohru came back, she dropped her bags. Tears started dropping by the gallons. Right in front of her... was the image that she always wanted. Her greatest desire. Who knew it would come true? For there lied Kyou and a tiger on top of him, sleeping. And all around them were toys and books strewn about. She couldn't stop crying. Her wish... for Kyou to love Kyoru. To be able to spend time with her. To not reject her.

It all came true.


	17. Chapter 17

**Reliving the Past  
By CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**I think this story has been somewhat like structured ramblings of whatever I was thinking.**

**But tis now the end. **

**And so the characters overcome and learn. Because that's what life is.**

* * *

Kyou and Tohru stood in front of her grandfather's grave. Kyoru in her stroller was next to them. The letter before was an invitation to a special party at the Sohma house. And beneficially, it was in the same week as the day of Tohru's grandfather's death anniversary.

Kyou read the gravestone. "To love is what makes us human. To be loved is the greatest happiness life can give us." He understood. Somehow the old man knew. He knew everything. Kyou dropped the flowers he was holding. Then, they lit the incense and prayed. Praying... What did they want.. ? What did they have to say... ? As they kneeled down together, he grabbed her hand and held it tight. To be happy together. To provide each other the happiness they need. Tohru buried her face into his chest.

"I wish you knew them a bit more. My mother.. my grandpa. I wish... that they could've lived just a bit longer."

"They... Your family. They've taught me so much. But there's nothing wrong with them being gone now, because they're up there, watching us. And the things... and people they left behind me... they're blessings. That's the least I could ask for." Kyou answered.

As he looked up to the sky, he wondered... What was humanity? What made humans, humans? Was it their brain capacity? Their ability to think on a more developed and sophisticated level? Their bone structure? Their appetite? Or is it their ability to show emotions. To be able to love. To feel their aching heart.

Was he ever a monster... ? No. No... he wasn't.

Tohru was his life. She was everything to him. When everybody else saw him as a monster, she was there to love him as a human. That alone... That alone...

* * *

Momiji sat on the floor with Hiro, Kisa, and all the other Jyuunishi with their loved ones. Momo was by his side as well. He smiled. This was the best idea to be ever thought of. A servant came in to alert them that Kyou and Tohru were coming. The noise died down and everyone hushed up. They all waited for the door to slide open. Their steps to walk in. As their faces came in, it was like the entrance of a God. This party that they created, all for that one special person.

Tohru wondered what they were doing and blushed. All those eyes staring at her and the complete silence. She attempted a small laugh.

Akito stepped up. "You are our honorary guest. For everything you've done for us. The things you've been through..." She hesitated as she remembered the pain she had given to Tohru. "We thank you. We thank you for lifting our burdens. We thank you for crying for us when our own tears couldn't come out. We thank you... for accepting us... when we could only hate ourselves. We thank you. For giving us hope when it had diminished into nothing. For being our light when we were engulfed by darkness. Thank you." Akito bowed down. She was soon followed by servants, then the Jyuunishi, then Kyou, himself.

Tears splashed onto the ground. Tohru was touched. To have this party arranged just for her. For them to thank her when she felt like she didn't do anything. For them to remember everything.

"No. Thank **you**! Thank you so much. For taking me in. For being my friends. For giving me things that I never would have thought possible." She stuttered out while crying. Wiping off her tears with her hand, she felt someone take her other hand. Kyou led her to the other side, at the head of the room.

Everyone bowed their heads as she walked past, saying thank you. The Jyuunishi all had something to be thankful for. For she saved them all. Yuki, Haru, Ren, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Ayame, Shigure, Hattori, Ritsu, Kagura, Kureno, ...Akito and then finally, Kyou. Even the outsiders there had something to be thankful for. Arisa and Hana. Kazuma. Mine.

The pain they all carried. The hate they felt. It was lifted by her. Their past... can be unbearable... It could be the worst of times.. But, they would never.. never try to forget it. For that was the time when Tohru entered their worlds.

She squeezed Kyoru as she held her in her arms. Everyone was happy. Everyone was smiling. They could only live happily now. The banquet has begun again. But it will be filled with laughs instead of cries.

The curse is no more.


	18. Chapter 18

**:) Ok. These are just random really short stories that could happen in the future with them.**

* * *

_Kyoru is 3 years old._

"Baka neko."

"..." Speechless that his own daughter would call him that and exactly who could've taught her... "Ok. You are staying away from Uncle Yuki. And if you see him, call him a damned rat."

"Damned rat."

"Oh shit. I'm just teaching you bad words."

"Oh shit."

"Gah! Ok. Forget everything I said and call Uncle Yuki a stupid rat!"

"Stupid rat."

"Ok. That's better." He squeezed her cheeks together. "Now don't ever repeat anything I said before that."

When Yuki came visiting, the first thing he heard was, "Damned rat." Turning his head, he was confused because it came from Kyoru.

"Oh shit." So it was from Kyoru.

"Stupid rat." And in the background, Kyou was going through a million movements and gestures and expressions of face to show his angst and frustration.

Yuki said simply, with Kyoru who turned to look at Kyou as well, "Baka neko."

"Aaah!"

* * *

_Machi's son turns out to be God._

"What are you going to name him?" asked Momiji.

"I wonder that too." Haru said with a My-mind's-not-in-here voice.

"Name him after a flower!" Ritsu exclaimed, looking over-excited.

Yuki ruined it for him and said, "Ok. Why are you in here. Why are you talking about what to name him. And why is the entire freaking former Jyuunishi in here as well?!"

"AAH! I'M SO SORRY! I RUINED YOUR TIME OF PEACE WITH YOUR FIRST BORN SON AND YOUR WIFE BUT I JUST HAD TO COME BECAUSE--"

He crumpled down as Momiji poked him in the armpit.

Outside of the hospital room, was Akito and Shigure along with Ayame and Hattori.

"Isn't it strange that God is reborn again?" Hattori solemnly asked. "Doesn't that mean the curse may be ending this generation?"

"It is strange... So let's blame the author!" shouted Ayame.

"What? Me?! I gave up that job! As you can see since my editor doesn't have the look of suicide." Shigure said to defend himself.

"No, I mean the author of this story!"

They all looked up.

Sighing, Ayame changed the subject. "They're making an uproar in there on what to name Yuki's son. I don't think they should be doing that since I'm sure he'll be named Ayame the second."

"That'd be the last thing he'd name him."

"I think... I'll call him, The Devil Incarnate." said Shigure so carefree.

Ayame and Hattori hunched up and backed away as Akito was in the position to strangle him.


End file.
